


Sugar Roses

by redchanks



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light hates Sweets, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchanks/pseuds/redchanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when Light Yagami really hated his boyfriend.</p><p>Like the week where he left increasingly elaborate sweet treats on Light's doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Roses

There were times when Light Yagami really hated his boyfriend.

Monday, for instance, Light had opened the front door to find the most incredible, fantastical, infuriatingly creative display of Danish pastries on his doorstep. Everything about them made him want to scream: the delicate, lovingly made pastry; the jewel-bright hues of their luscious interiors; the honest-to-god _rose petals_ scattered on top of them in a perfect swirl. They almost made Light lose his reasonably-sized, extremely savoury breakfast.

Tuesday, and Light was greeted by 6 chocolate soufflés, nestled into a wicker basket. Icing sugar clouds wafted over them, leaving traces on the gold-edged love note beside them. ' _For Light, my sweetest treasure.'_ Light felt the overwhelming desire to burn the note, and throw the soufflés into the roaring flames.

Wednesday, and Light was almost too scared to open the door. He stood in front of the wooden soldier, standing stoically between Light and his latest nightmare. _You can do this_ , Light told himself sternly. _You can handle anything_. Yet, Light was wrong, because when he saw the 5-tiered cheesecake that awaited him, each one iced with a single word to spell: _'I love you_ _honey bear'_ , all Light found that he could do was let out a whimper and bolt back inside the house like his very existence depended on it.

Thursday, and Light had decided that he must have gone to hell. Or maybe purgatory, because just waiting for whatever concoction would turn up for him next made Light wish he could spontaneously combust. What pièce de résistance could possibly be waiting for him on that doorstep? _500 sugar roses_. The baskets toppled as he opened the door, spilling their individually wrapped, spun-sugar monstrosities all over Light's hall carpet. With a sigh, Light turned on his heel and walked back to his bedroom. He needed to take a nap, maybe for the rest of time.

Friday, and Light was past the point of caring. He couldn't bring himself to even imagine what could be waiting for him, but he opened the door anyway. L was standing there, looking sheepish and snarky all at the same time and clutching an object in each hand.

'Black coffee.' He motioned to his left hand. 'And a bag of potato chips.'

The side of Light's mouth flickered slightly, slowing creeping up into a fond smirk. 'How much did you spend on all that crap?'

'Clearly not enough.' L smirked back, that sarcastic smile that could eclipse the sun. 'I though you'd be all over me by now.'

L's lips tasted like spun-sugar roses, and Light began to wonder that that might not be such a bad thing.

 


End file.
